Electrically driven counterweight-type trucks including a three-wheeled chassis mostly have a steered, non-driven rear wheel. The real wheel mostly is designed as a twin wheel and is rotatably mounted on the vehicle frame by means of a body bolster. The steering motion is transferred to the rotary bolster by means of a steering rack or transmission.
From DE 101 13 775 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a steering transmission has become known where the steering motor acts on the steering bolster via an eccentric drive. The steering bolster is supported on the vehicle frame by means of a four-point support.
It is the object of the invention to provide a steering drive for a steered wheel of a three-wheeled industrial truck which exhibits an improved efficiency for the steering transmission, allows for a smaller construction size of the steering motor and steering transmission, and reduces the effort for a support of the steeling bolster.